diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruki Mukami/Story
Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Prologue When Yui chooses Ruki, he brags that he knew that she will choose him. He tells her that he will give her the best discipline. Yui gets confused and asked him what he means. Kou laughs and tells her that its easy, but Ruki interrupts him and tells him not to say anything unnecessary. Ruki tells Yui to follow the rules of the mansion. If she breaks them, they won't give her mercy even if she is "Eve." Yui thinks that everyone in the Sakamaki household must have forgotten about her by now. After being bittened by Ruki in the bathroom, Yui weakly tells him that even though she is going to be living with them from now onwards, they treat her just like the Sakamaki's. Dark Prologue No.1 Epilogue Maniac Prologue Ecstasy No. 8 Yui is in the dungeon wondering how long she'll be confined there, until her thoughts are interrupted by Rainheart (a.k.a Karl Heinz). Rainheart comments on Yui's state and offers her a rose telling her to touch it, explaining that it's for future reference. Yui touches the rose and she blanks out. She sees a flashback of Ruki getting branded after his failed attempt to escape the orphanage. Yui later wakes up to find herself face-to-face with Ruki, and Rainheart is nowhere to be seen. She questions Ruki about Rainheart, but Ruki tells her that she must be half-asleep until Yui spots the rose Rainheart had given her earlier. She asks Ruki about the brand marks (brought up in the Dark chapters) and asks if he got branded. This stuns Ruki who tries to deny it, but Yui sees right through him. She questions him about whether her confinement is making him suffer, because he had been confined before and asks him to let her out of a dungeon, promising not to run away once taken out. Ruki reluctantly agrees to release her, but on one condition; she is only allowed to be in his room. In Ruki's room, Ruki doesn't say anything causing Yui to wonder if her actions were selfish a while ago. There is a loud thumping noise which causes Ruki to panic and he tells Yui to return to the dungeon. He suddenly asks if he told her to run away, would she? When Yui gets confused, Ayato appears out of the blue and calls her an idiot. He punches Ruki and informs Yui that he has come to take her back. Yui refuses to return with him and tries to help Ruki, but Ayato kicks him and forcibly drags her to the balcony where he flings her onto his shoulders and is just about to fly off, but is stopped by Ruki who grabs Yui's hand telling him to wait. Ruki tells Ayato that he can take Yui if he really wants to, but before that, he wants to hear Ayato's reason for doing this. He asks Ayato what he thinks of Yui; did he come all the way here because he loves her? Or was it just to get his food back? Ayato immediately replies that her blood is only delicious and hearing this, Ruki declares that he won't hand Yui over to him and orders him to leave without her. Ayato gets irritated and kicks Ruki, then sets the Mukami mansion on fire and flies off with Yui. No. 9 Yui is back at the Sakamaki mansion, while the Sakamaki's comment on how Ayato had abucted her back and that they are relieved that the Mukami's had supposedly vanquished in the fire. Ayato is deperate to suck her blood, but Reiji snaps at him to refrain himself and tells Yui to rest in her room for now. He also assures Yui that they won't lock her up like the Mukami's did and they will allow her to attend school normally when her health is fully recovered. She then returns to her room commenting on how long it had been since she had been there, but finds herself unhappy. No. 10 Yui can now only think of Ruki and wonders if he is alright. Her thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell and she answers it, surprised to find Rainheart (a.k.a Karl Heinz). She invites him in and prepares him some tea, as he comments on how surprised he is that she is living with the Sakamaki's. Yui explains that her father is overseas at work and that she is staying here for the meantime. Rainheart teases Yui a bit by asking if this house is her boyfriend's, then proceeds to explain that at the age of a high school student, they would be thinking about 'love' and questions her about those feelings. Yui replies that she doesn't know and Rainheart assures her that she doesn't have to decide right now and wonders out aloud whether "Eve" will really choose an "Adam". Yui perks up when she hears this, but Rainheart quickly makes an 'excuse' by apologizing for taking up too much of her time and thanks her for the tea before leaving. Later that day, the Sakamaki's inform Yui that the they haven't seen any of the Mukami's and that she can go back to school starting from tomorrow. Yui is grateful that the Sakamaki's are concerned for her in their own ways, but is still upset. She later takes a stroll in the garden that evening and comments on how cold it is. Her chest stings as she hopes that Ruki didn't perish in the fire the last time she saw him. All Yui wants for Ruki is to be alive and she wonders if she can call this 'love', or she just feels sorry for him. Her thoughts are interrupted when Ruki suddenly appears in the garden. Epilogue Left off from No. 10, Ruki appears in the garden and Yui is happy to see him again, but Ruki warns her not to raise her voice, or otherwise he would be discovered. Yui expresses her relief that he is safe and sound while Ruki comments on how the Sakamaki's are carefree as ever, reminding him of the day when he and his brothers kidnapped her. Ruki reminds Yui that he had called her livestock and imprisoned her, and if he were her, he would hate the people who did those to him. Yui argues against this and tells Ruki it was true she had a terrible time with him, but despite how he had tormented her, there were times when he treated her kindly. Ruki scoffs and tells Yui that he only showed her his kindness as an outward appearance in order to make the "Adam and Eve" plan a success. A flashback is seen where Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa are discussing their escape plans from the orphanage; Ruki will cause a commotion while Kou will create a distraction by setting the prison guard's room on fire. The scene then changes to the woods where the Mukami's are running as fast as they could while celebrating their escape, but it is short-lived when gunshots are heard. Kou and Yuma collapse from the gunshots, forcing Ruki and Azusa to continue without them, but they too are shot. They are brought back to the orphanage where the Facility Director punishes Ruki by branding him on the back two times while calling him livestock and that he is a prisoner in the orphanage forever until he perishes. As Ruki lies dying in the punishment cell, he wonders if Kou, Yuma and Azusa are alright, but his thoughts are interrupted by Karl Heinz, who appears before him. He asks Ruki if he would like an eternal life as a vampire, and convinces him that as a vampire, he can get revenge on those who abused him and deprived him of everything. Hearing this, Ruki immediately accepts the offer. The flashback ends and Ruki explains to Yui that he, Kou, Yuma and Azusa became vampires, for they each had a reason to live again (Ruki; to get revenge on being deprived of everything, Kou; in order to see the blue sky, Yuma; to fulfill his gang boss's dream, and Azusa; to feel pain again). Because Karl Heinz gave them another chance at life, they had been very indebted towards him and therefore, wanted to return his favour by fulfilling his "Adam and Eve" plan. He also remembers how Karl Heinz only tutored him after being turned into a vampire, mainly because he was a former aristocrat. He finally tells Yui the origins of Karl Heinz's "Eve"; a human girl with human blood fused with the heart of a Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia. Ruki admits that he's now realised it's impossible for him to become "Adam" and tells her with this said, she is 'released'. He encourages Yui to become "Eve" for one of the Sakamaki's, since they are more suitable candidates to be "Adam" because they are purebloods, and just as he is about to leave, Yui stops him. She asks him why he came all the way to see her, and he replies that he only sees her as a tool. Yui protests that it's a lie; no matter how hard he tries to cover it up, she knows that deep down inside, he is truly a kind person, claiming that his brand marks look like angel wings. Hearing this, Ruki scoffs and tells Yui to look at his fangs; an angel doesn't have them, but a devil does. He continues saying that rather than angel wings, his brand marks are devil wings, and they remind him of how he had looked down on people and that they are his punishment. He tells Yui instead of him, she ''is the angel, and again, tells her to become "Eve" with one of the Sakamaki's then says that instead of an angel, she is a 'goddess'. Ruki bids her farewell and suddenly disappears, leaving Yui in tears, believing she would never be able to see him again. By this time, Yui has realised that she has fallen in love with Ruki. Ending 'Vampire' Yui wakes up in the infirmary after school and is greeted by Rainheart (a.k.a Karl Heinz). Rainheart explains that she passed out due to her anemia while at school and had been brought to the infirmary, while commenting that she had slept well. The Sakamaki's had already gone home without her and Rainheart offers to drive her back, but Yui politely declines. They then have a heart-to-heart talk about love because Yui still doesn't know much about "true love". After the talk, Rainheart suggests to Yui to go to the school roof, telling her to watch the sunrise and that she would find what she wants. Yui takes Rainheart's advice and leaves to go to the roof. After she is gone, Rainheart comments on how he looks forward to the children of "Adam and Eve". Yui arrives on the roof and admires the sunrise, but is still a little disappointed that she wasn't able to get her feelings through Ruki. She asks herself; if she were a vampire just like him, would she have understood him better? Her thoughts are interrupted by Ruki who suddenly appears and by answers her question by reminding her that she is 'Livestock'. He goes on and explains that he originally intended to allow Ayato to take her away since he couldn't become "Adam" and now he regrets letting go of her. Ruki then tells Yui that he always had a grudge against humans (despite being one himself previously), but had never thought he would fall in love with one. Ruki tells her that he never wants to be apart from her again and he'll betray Karl Heinz in order to be with her. He continues saying instead of "Adam", he is the "snake who tempted Eve" and asks if her mind has become corrupt. She happily replies with a 'yes' and they reaffirm their love with a kiss as the sun rises behind them. Ruki tells Yui to come with him and when she agrees, he carries her and they fly off into the morning lit sky. As Ruki ascends into the sky, Yui describes Ruki's brand marks like wings of an angel. 'Manservant' At school, Yui can't help thinking about her conversation with Ruki and had not seen him since then. Her thoughts are interrupted by Ayato, who orders her to let him suck her blood, since she had recently refused to let any of the Sakamaki's bite her. Yui refuses again and informs Ayato that the teacher has arrived and he can suck her blood afterwards. Ayato scoffs and agrees to refrain himself for now and tells her to wake him up when the lesson is over. As class commences, Yui is still thinking about Ruki until one of her classmates screams and collapses. Yui is surprised by this before noticing that her other classmates, including the teacher are collapsing one after the other. In an instant, the classroom is stained with blood and Yui finds herself getting petrified. She frantically shakes Ayato to wake him up, until she notices that he too is covered in blood. Yui panics and wonders what is happening, until Ruki appears and in a broken whisper, tells her that he has come for her, while addressing her as "Eve". Yui jumps back in fright when she sees Ruki and notices that he is holding a knife stained in blood. Ruki happily tells her that he murdered everyone in her classroom saying they were in his way, while commenting that it looks as though she hasn't been bitten at all. Yui by now is terrified of the current Ruki and is lost with words while he tells her that he wants to make her his and that he'll continue his revenge on the world. Ruki tells Yui to never be apart from him, but is interrupted by Rainheart, who appears and comments on how pitiful Ruki is, telling him that he was a human all along. This provokes Ruki who tells Rainheart he is wrong by declaring that he is a vampire, then grabs Yui and jumps out the window. There is a loud thud and Rainheart tells Ruki that he is miserable and still a human. Outside, Ruki and Yui are lying on the school grounds, bloodied and dying in each other's arms. Yui weakly asks Ruki if 'this' was what he wanted to get and he replies that if he stays in a world where it is impossible for him to obtain anything, he'll go back to Hell and he took her along with him so he could be happy. Still in love with Ruki, Yui tells him if this is what he wants; she will go anywhere with him, even to Hell and Ruki dies, while happily declaring that he finally obtained his "Eve". Yui then dies while telling herself that she can peacefully sleep now and in her last breath, she wishes Ruki 'sweet dreams'. 'Brute''' Yui wakes up in her room at the Sakamaki household still thinking about Ruki and how long it had been since she last saw him. She notices that the house is unusually quiet and decides to investigate. As she goes down the hallway, she wonders if anyone is up already until the door creaks open and Ruki appears, covered in blood. Yui frantically asks Ruki if he's injured himself, but he replies that it isn't his blood causing Yui to get confused before realising that he has murdered all the Sakamaki's. Ruki explains that he envies the Sakamaki's for being purebloods, as well as more suitable candidates to become "Adam", and vows to destroy everything Karl Heinz finds important to him, including Yui. He also comments on how he didn't expect murdering the Sakamaki's would be that easy. Ruki then takes Yui into the Sakamaki dungeon where he confines her just like he did when she was still living with him. Yui then finally understands why Ruki killed everyone; his freedom had been deprived and he is still suffering from it. Several days later, Ruki comments that Yui has grown extremely thin and notices that the shackles don't fit around her wrists anymore. Yui asks Ruki if he wants to suck her blood, but he replies that he doesn't want her blood anymore nor has a reason to have it. He then asks her if she has broken, but Yui weakly laughs and replies that maybe Ruki is the one who is broken. Ruki tells her that they are both broken, but they haven't lost their sanity then comments that her neck is thin and she is in a poorly state, before wondering whether he really has killed her. Yui then wishes Ruki good night and vice-versa. Some time later, Rainheart appears in the dungeon and comments that he is just seeing 'living corpses' before setting the dungeon on fire, burning both Ruki and Yui's bodies. Rainheart transforms back into Karl Heinz and tells Ruki that he is disappointed with him. Heaven Category:Story